Disinfection
by destiny-chi
Summary: Originally a Chinese fanfic, which has been translated by me into English. Yukio treats his nii-san's wounds, and what happens then...?


This story was translated by me from Chinese, so do excuse some mistakes here and there, I hope my translating is good enough(: All credits goes to its rightful owner on Baidu YukiRin 百度 雪燐吧.

And yes, there is some more to this story, this isn't the only part. I will be translating it as soon as I finish with the second chapter to my other story 'Such Glasses', and for once it's my own work(: So yeah, enjoy this translated fic! :D

* * *

><p>"Seriously…" Yukio chided, "it's only taking a bath, you don't need slip!" He said this as he was carefully dressing the wound.<p>

"When I was going down the stairs, my foot slipped and… Seriously! You can't blame me~" Rin's tail went vertical, expressing its displeasure.

"Eh… I don't know whether to say you have little brain cells, or you were naturally like this…" Yukio sighed. "But you flung so hard, your body has bruises all over…"

"It's okay, my body is alright! And you'll help me dress the wounds! Not to mention… Yukio's goal has always been to be a doctor…"

"Eh?" Yukio rummaged through the first-aid box. "I clearly bought it last week…"

"What is it?" Rin was confused.

"We're out of disinfectant…"

"Never mind, rubbing alcohol hurts a lot, so just leave it like that."

"No! It might get inflamed if it's not applied…." Yukio took out a scalpel.

"I don't want it!" Rin cried out.

"Even without the rubbing alcohol I can still disinfect it~" Yukio started smiling.

(Rin) _My demonic intuition tells me that…_

_Something is sure to happen…_

Yukio's head leaned towards Rin's shoulder area... And suddenly latched upon the place where his neck and shoulders met.

"Er..." Rin's face quickly turned red, "what... are you doing..."

"Saliva can disinfect, this you also don't know..." This being said, his tongue soothed the wound near the joint with its wet caress.

"Erm... saying this is disinfecting... is... uh... like this, isn't it a bit too... ah..." Rin tried his best to suppress his own groan.

"Hmmm?" Yukio looked at Rin, looked straight at Rin. "More like..." Yukio's hand ghosted over Rin's... _part_. "My nii-san seems to have shown some reaction to my treatment, his little brother's..."

"Urgh… asshole…" Rin gritted through his teeth.

"Nii-san… You're very beautiful… Especially when you are like this…" Yukio licked Rin's ear lobe.

"Talking about men… shouldn't 'handsome' be more appropriate to express… ahahaha…" Not waiting for Rin to finish spluttering out his sentence, Yukio then proceeded to tie up Rin's hands with a necktie, while Rin glared as he looked up at Yukio.

"You are like the snow which has not been trampled on… Making people cannot help but ravage it…" Yukio pulled away the towel wrapped around Rin's waist, his nii-san's cock soon meeting Yukio's gaze.

Even though the other party was his own younger brother, but seeing as that his most private part has been seen made him unable to help himself as his face turned red.

"Nii-san is the type to react after having been seen, eh… Such a pervert…" Yukio used his hands to lift Rin's chin, slowly nearing Rin's cheek.

"What…" Rin's blue pupils widened, the hairs on his face could clearly feel the heat emitting from Yukio's nostrils, and he wanted to melt, closing his eyes… As if waiting for something to come… But, when the two of them touch…

"Nii-san thinks I will kiss you, eh… Just like a young girl who has just fallen in love…" Yukio mocked.

"Dammit ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" With his face red like a persimmon, he still has not forgotten how to roar, as if someone had poked him. "Get away quickly! Asshole Yukio!"

"Oh, right…" Yukio raised and held Rin's hands above his head, as he had Rin's body tightly pressed into the white wall.

"Yukio likes to play these can of games, such bad taste… I say that this silly joke stop now!" His black hair with a faint hint of blue was somewhat disheveled.

"I say that we two brothers have always been living together…" his hands restless, slowly making its way downwards, "but I've never seen nii-san masturbating, not even once…"

"Ah, ah, there… Don't move like that…" Rin's eyes have already started tearing, what with all his arousal, his sapphire jewels seeming more attractive.

"Or more like…" Yukio kissed Rin's hardening bud, "to not do it…"

_How weird…  
>Myself…<br>What on earth happened…  
>Why would I feel so hot in all the places my own flesh and blood younger brother touched…<br>I…  
>Really…<br>Am a pervert…_


End file.
